1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure damper, a liquid jet head, a liquid jet recording apparatus, and a method of damping pressure.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known as an apparatus for jetting liquid toward a recording medium, a liquid jet recording apparatus in which liquid droplets are jetted from a plurality of nozzles toward a recording medium. Some of such liquid jet recording apparatus include a liquid jet head for jetting liquid as, for example, liquid droplets of about several to several tens of picoliters per droplet. In a liquid jet head for jetting such minute liquid droplets, liquid in the nozzles is controlled to be in a state which is optimal for being jetted in order to achieve satisfactory jetting of the liquid. Here, a state which is optimal for being jetted means that the pressure of liquid in the nozzles is negative and a meniscus is formed in the nozzles. An apparatus is known which, in order to make such pressure regulation, includes means for regulating the pressure of liquid in a part of a liquid flow path from a liquid accommodating body to a liquid jet head.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes an ink jet recording apparatus including a structure for regulating the pressure of liquid which is jetted from a liquid jet head (print head). The ink jet recording apparatus includes a sub-tank for storing a part of liquid accommodated in a liquid accommodating body (ink tank), and a pressure gage which is connected to a branch of a liquid supply path (ink supply path) from the sub-tank to the liquid jet head.
The ink jet recording apparatus may control the pressure of ink according to the usage status of the liquid jet head, and thus, discharge of ink may be stabilized and refilling may be improved.